Lance
Lance is a male porcupine who is a supporting character in Sing. He is the ex-boyfriend of Ash, due to cheating on her with his now girlfriend, Becky. He later appears to regain his affection for Ash at the end of the film after seeing her perform. He is voiced by Beck Bennett. Lance is a anthropomorphic porcupine with a dark blue and azure striped shirt and a black shirt above it, along with jeans and black shoes. Like Ash, he has brown fur and brown and white quills, except his quills are longer. He is a little taller than Ash and Becky. It's unknown how long Lance and Ash had been dating but it had apparently been long enough and close, as they formed a rocker duo. However, Lance, critical of Ash's rocking style due to him always wanting to hog the spotlight, insisted he was the lead singer while Ash was the background vocals, and he wrote all their songs, his selfish behavior holding back Ash from being the rock star she truly wants to be. After failing to land a gig, Lance berated Ash for "getting carried away", and later on Ash showed him a flyer for a singing competition hosted by Buster Moon with the grand prize being $100,000. Lance and Ash auditioned for the contest but Buster only accepts Ash. She decides to continue participating in the contest, and Lance calls her a sellout even though Ash insisted she wanted to win the prize money for them both. The next day, Lance laughs with Ash at the list of songs Buster had given her to select from, as they were all pop music and called them all cheesy. Ash declared her desire to write her own song but Lance scoffed at the idea, and told Ash to just listen to the koala, obviously thinking Ash didn't have what it takes to write good rock music, while also showing how little he respected Ash. Lance's ego (and apparently his jealously of Ash) took a turn for the worse when Ash comes home to find Lance singing Jack White's "Love Interruption" with his new girlfriend, Becky, and the two almost kiss before Ash interrupts them, questioning what is going on. Furious, Ash throws Lance and Becky out of her apartment, while Lance says it was her fault for not being around anymore while Ash insisted she was in the contest for them both. After Ash slams the door on Lance and Becky, he just scoffs and leaves with Becky. Lance is later seen by Ash singing with Becky at the same restaurant that he and Ash tried to get a gig at at the beginning of the movie. Ash runs away upset when she sees this. Lance and Becky see Ash on TV performing "Set It All Free" on the news. Becky turns off the TV, scoffing that Ash in her opinion wasn't all that good. Lance appeared to agree with her, but once Becky left the room, Lance quickly grabs the remote and turns the TV back on, apparently enamored by Ash and her performance, hinting that he may still have feelings for her. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *His audition with Ash was the tenth of the shown 22. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Sing characters Category:Porcupines